Accidentaly in Love
by Curtinha
Summary: AVISO: A surrealidade e o delirio imperam na fic, mas leiam ate o final que iram entender direitinho, afinal quem disse que o amor é algo sensato? Songfic: Accidentaly in love Counting Crows


"_Olá, meu nome é Hermione Granger! Sei que não sou o tipo de garota que costuma a escrever em diários, mas Ginny meu deu essa idéia e eu a achei um tanto, "interessante". Ela disse: 'Mione, essa é uma oportunidade de você contar a historia de vocês no futuro de uma forma mais completa, sem essa mentira toda que serão inventadas pelos livros e jornais sensacionalistas. Essa vai ser a sua forma de contar o que houve.. E quem sabe no futuro alguém não possa tirar algo de positivo da historia de três Grifinórios que só se metiam em confusão'. Bom.. Isso foi o que ela disse, mas aposto que ela quer mesmo é arranjar um jeito de descobrir as coisas que não conto á ela. _

_Bom faz 6 meses que a guerra "terminou", embora o mundo mágico esteja em alerta e caçando os comensais da morte, podemos dizer que há uma "Paz" agora! Muitas coisas aconteceram desde então. Harry e eu temos vivido esses 6 meses aqui na Toca junto a família Wesleay. Dividir um quarto com Gina é sempre legal, embora ela não tenha ficado muito na'Toca ultimamente, mas do que nunca ela anda grudada com a Luna, mas não pensem que é por causa da Corvinal que ela insiste com a mãe para dormir lá! A três meses um primo de Luna que estudava na Durmstrang veio ficar com ela e o pai, e consequentemente Gina não saiu de lá desde então, embora ela negue todos sabem que os dois estão caidinhos um pelo outro. Rony não aprova isso de maneira nenhuma, insiste que Gina seria um par perfeito para Harry, já Harry apóia o novo relacionamento ate porque o primo de Luna se mostrou uma ótima pessoa e embora Harry e Gina tenham terminado a mais de 4 meses eles continuam sendo amigos. Gina não me disse por que eles terminaram, mas nenhum deles pareceu realmente ficar triste com a decisão, a única coisa que eles disseram sobre o assunto foi: 'Às vezes passamos muito desejando uma coisa, mas quando a temos notamos que não era realmente aquilo que pensávamos'. Não é bem uma explicação, mas Ron e eu, que achávamos que o romance iria durar, fomos os únicos a ficar surpresos com o acontecido. Falando em Rony... acho que ele andam meio "nas nuvens" toda vez que Luna vem nos visitar. É estranho pensar em Rony com outra garota, mas para falar a verdade não sinto nem uma ponta de ciúme e ate apoio o relacionamento, Luna pode ser um pouco "avoada", mas ela e Ron formam um casal "fofo". Em pensar que um dia Ron e eu pensávamos que nos seriamos um casal, agora parece tão doido, embora não época não parecesse depois daquela loucura na ultima batalha contra Voldemort nos acabamos nos beijando e concordando que aquilo era demasiadamente esquisito... Quero dizer é como se você beijasse seu irmão e..."_

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram interrompidos por um barulho forte na porta seguindo de Harry fazendo uma entrada um pouco escandalosa. Leia escandalosa como, pulando dentro do quarto só de cueca samba canção!

-Harry o que houve? – Perguntou a menina assustada e para uma surpresa maior Harry em resposta começou a cantar, SIM ELE ESTAVA CANTANDO!!!!

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

-Você enlouqueceu não é? – disse um pouco assustada, cobrindo-se com lençol. Afinal vamos combinar que a cena de Harry entrando no quarto no meio da noite, usando apenas cueca e cantando enquanto ela estava de camisola era um tanto Surreal demais.

_**Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

Hermione olhava-o assustada. Harry foi chegando mais perto dela, parou em frente á cama que ela se encontrava deitada, pegou sua mão e olhou em seus olhos.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
**_

Hermione praticamente derreteu-se e lhe deu um sorriso bobo, na verdade ela parecia uma boba. Harry a puxou pela mão e a guiou ate a janela. Abriu a janela.

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

- O que você pensa em fazer?? – perguntou saindo do estado boba e voltando ao estado assustado. Harry apenas lhe sorriu de forma genuína.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
**_

Harry pulou pela janela e puxou-a pela mão.

_**Come on, come on  
The world will follow after**_

Se antes Hermione achava a cena surreal, esqueçam tudo, pois lá estava ela deslizando com Harry por uma cachoeira de água gelada e caindo em um imenso lago transparente.

_**Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love  
**_

Harry nadou ate a borda e saiu do lago esperando Hermione segui-lo.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

-Que brincadeira idiota hein!?- Disse quando saiu do lago - Agora estou toda molhada!

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

Harry simplesmente agitou a cabeça como se fosse um cachorro, molhando Hermione mais ainda. Ela fingiu irritação e ele sorriu de forma travessa. Ele saiu correndo e ela atrás dele. Subiram um morro e quando chegaram ao topo, Harry parou subitamente fazendo Hermione esbarrar nele.

_**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out the sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

Ele sorriu pegou a mão dela... (espere as cenas surreais não acabam por aqui)

Harry saiu Rolando morro abaixo. Hermione o seguiu rindo do amigo que parecia uma criança brincando na neve.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

Harry parou de rolar e começou a abrir os braços e as pernas no chão de neve

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

(mas espere,eu disse que as cenas surreais continuavam) aquela neve não era branca, e sim rosada. Hermione estranhou aquilo demais, então notou que debaixo de seu pé a neve era amarela e logo adiante quase no fim era marrom.

_**Never ever end of all this love  
**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

'Mas espere um instante' Hermione abaixou-se e constatou o obvio aquilo não era neve e sim sorvete.

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

Harry levantou-se trazendo consigo um bocado de sorvete em sua mão e arremessou em Hermione.

_**These lines of light may  
Mean we're never alone,  
**_

A garota pegou um pouco d sorvete em suas mãos e tacou de volta em Harry.

_**Never alone, no, no**_

Os dois começaram a correr e a jogar sorvete de um lado para o outro, começando uma verdadeira guerra de sorvete.

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer**_

Harry chegou por trás da moça e a abraçou girando-a no ar. Harry a soltou e correu para fora da montanha. Hermione não perguntou nada, apenas se limitou em segui-lo.

_**Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper**_

Os dois corriam por um imenso e verde gramado. Lembrava os de Hogwarts no tempo de primavera.

_**Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

Harry corria de braços abertos pelo enorme campo e Hermione pulava como se fosse uma menininha de 4 anos de idade!

_-__ Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher_

Hermione avistou uma espécie de floresta e Harry correu em direção dela, embrenhava-se dentro da floresta como se a conhecesse há décadas.

_**Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter**_.

Hermione parou na frente da floresta, mas Harry a puxou para dentro e ela simplesmente seguiu-o.

_**Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love.**_

Quanto mais adentravam a floresta mais escuro ia ficando. Harry começou a cantar mais baixo quase como em um sussuro.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Hermione possuia um misto de encanto e medo, por mais escura que a floresta fosse ainda sim tinha um certo encanto.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Harry pegou a mão de Hermione e continuou desviando de alguns galhos baixos e raizes altas.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Hermione notou alguns pontos luminosos distribuídos aleatoriamente no ar.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Identificou sendo vaga-lumes.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Harry chegou ao extremo da floresta e parou de repente e a olhou com os olhos verdes brilhantes fazendo Hermione sorrir.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Ele apenas amostrou a vista e foi então que Hermione percebeu. A lua estava cheia, não havia nuvens no céu, e vários pontos brilhavam no céu, eram eles uma mistura de estrelas e vaga-lumes.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Hermione reparou também que a frente havia um penhasco e abaixo uma floresta onde folhas balançavam ao suave toque do vento em suas copas.

_**Accidentally in love**_

Harry estava super perto, não havia reparado quando ele havia chegado, mas não havia feito também nada para impedi-lo apenas sentia a temperatura subir consideravelmente.

_**We're accidentally in**__**  
**_

Ele a puxou pela cintura e caiu com ela pelo penhasco.

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
**_

-Aaaahhhhhhhhh HARRY SEU IDIOTA!!!

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

Hermione o agarrou mais forte que pode.

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

Harry sorriu e a segurou forte.

_**Accidentally in**__**…**_

Hermione pensou que era o fim.

_**We're accidentally in**_

Os dois sentiram cair em algo. Era uma espécie de rede feita com folhas das arvores.

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

Harry estava por cima dela. A boca dele a cm da dela.

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

Harry levantou-se rapidamente fazendo Hermione cair…

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
**_

Harry fez um gesto com a mão a chamando para correr de novo, e sinceramente ela estava ficando meio cansada de correr e se negou sentando no chão.

_**Come on, come on  
And the world a little brighter  
**_

Harry foi ate ela a pegou no colo e a depositou no chão bem no ponto onde estava antes. Ela abriu os olhos e se maravilhou. Ela viu todos os lugares por que passaram desde a cachoeira, a montanha de sorvete, o campo e todos os outros locais que nem ela mesma havia reparado passar, como o rio de chocolate ao lado da montanha de sorvete. Harry chegou próximo a ela, ela fechou os olhos e eles estavam quase se beijando.

_**Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

Harry estava a milimetros dela, quando.

-Aaahh.- berrou Hermione caindo de sua cama.

Ela olhou em volta ofegante, estava de volta ao quarto de Gina na'Toca.

-Foi um sonho! Ai meu Merlim era tudo o que eu precisava agora.

Hermione levantou-se do chão. Realmente a ultima coisa que precisava era aquele tipo de sonho.

Ela desceu as escadas pretendendo ir a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Quando passava pela sala para ir a cozinha notou que não estava sozinha.

-Harry? O que faz aqui a esta hora????

-Fiquei sem sono. Mas parece que não fui o único – respondeu Harry.

- Para sua informação eu não estava "sem sono". O problema é que eu dormi e acordei assustada e estava vindo a cozinha tomar um copo de água!

-Ok, não precisava ficar irritada! –disse rindo da amiga.

-Desculpe! – disse indo sentar no sofá ao lado do amigo – É que foi um sonho bastante... Bem como posso dizer?... Perturbador!

-Por que, foi algum tipo de pesadelo com Voldemort? – perguntou o amigo assustado.

-Não! Foi estranho, mas não tinha um lunático, quero dizer tinha, mas era um lunático divertido! – Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Harry muito próximo a si. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

-Jura? E eu tava nesse sonho? –Harry falava olhando nos olhos dela e fazendo esforço para não desviar para a boca dela.

-Harry, você era o lunático – disse sorrindo e chegando mais perto.

-É mesmo? E por que eu era lunático? – perguntou chegando sua boca ainda mais próxima dela.

-Porque você queria fazer isso – disse juntando os lábios com os dele. Harry a puxou pela cintura e devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

**(N/A): Em minha defesa digo que essa fiction foi escrita em um momento de insanidade (que no meu caso é constante nossa que surpresa ¬¬² rs), mas do mesmo jeito eu a postei para passar o tempo..A fiction é toda surreal, mas eu achei que no final das contas ficou 'legalzinha' e vocês.. O que acharam? Dem a opinião de vocês mesmo assim. **


End file.
